


Jeffmads Month 2018

by nackledamia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nackledamia/pseuds/nackledamia
Summary: All the prompts I did for Jeffmads Month 2018.Warning: lots of rushed drabbles = not my usual standard of stories. Read at your own risk.Very fluffy though.Prompts I did: Personality Swap, Long-Distance Relationship, Weddings, Spies, Authors, Royalty, Domestic Life, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepovers, Greek Mythology, Superheroes, Theatre, Teachers, First Day of Spring, Mermaids, Gamers





	1. Personality Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly proud of all of them but here they are in all their flawed glory
> 
> I'll upload 3 a day so they're bite-sized and readable

Thomas was usually careful about the amount of alcohol he consumed. A couple cocktails at a party was his safe limit. He would then switch to fruit punch or iced tea or simply water. There were ways to have fun at a party without alcohol.

Thomas remembered talking to the Schuyler Sisters; they were charismatic and witty and a great partner to discuss societal matters beyond their area of work. He had sipped a wine glass listening to the sisters discuss the prevalence of gender roles in their society before Peggy diverged the intellectual conversation into gossip regarding their fellow co-workers. " _Have you heard that Burr has been seen to nod in agreement with Alexander's opinions? Burr, making his stand known in public? There's something going on between both of them..._ "

Thomas excused himself from the sisters and picked up a dark beer, engaging in a polite conversation with Washington regarding work and family. At one point in time, Washington inquired the whereabouts of James, to which Thomas assumed he had hidden in one of the meeting rooms to avoid the rowdy party crowd and would only emerge when it was time to leave.

Washington chuckled, "You have to keep a better eye on your husband, Thomas. He's not as tame as you believe him to be."

Thomas wondered what Washington meant by that.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hamilton, grabbing Thomas' arm and dragging him across the room, challenging him in a loud, obviously tipsy voice to see who could down the most shots in a minute.

"Are you scared, Jefferson?" Hamilton taunted loudly when Thomas began to explain why he was not comfortable downing shots. "Do you admit defeat to the great Hamilton?"

Thomas would never admit defeat to Hamilton.

Though, with his pounding head and his stomach churning, Thomas supposed he had lost.

Hamilton. Hamilton had been the cause of him consuming too much alcohol at this party than he was usually used to. Hamilton had been the reason why Thomas now felt sick and moody and ready to leave the party. Hamilton took the fun out of every party.

"You're quiet today," a low voice hummed, stepping out onto the balcony with Thomas and sliding the door close behind them.

"James, thank God," Thomas groaned, turning to James as he stood next to Thomas, "we can go home now."

"The fun has barely started, TJeffs!" James exclaimed, an uncharacteristic grin spread across his face.

"James... are you...?" Thomas squinted at the euphoric look in James' red eyes.

James didn't drink, but was James... high?

"Look at these brownies Lafayette brought to the party! He said they were specially imported from France. I stole a bunch from the plate he was serving it on. SHHHHHH DON'T TELL HIM!" James raised his voice conspicuously at the last line, as though he _did_ want to be caught.

James reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a squashed brownie.

"Those are weed brownies Laf made in his own kitchen, James," Thomas buried his face in his hands. Great; he had a tight chest from all the alcohol and here James was, yapping away on a high beside him.

"Weed!" James gasped loudly, dramatically, coming even closer and draping an arm around Thomas' waist. "We have to hide it from the cops! Quick, eat it!"

James shoved the brownie towards Thomas and Thomas gagged at the mere thought of eating something else. He pulled away from James and wrapped one hand across his stomach, the other over his mouth. James watched Thomas' discomfort with a disconcerting detachment, popping the brownie into his mouth.

"Okay, I'll save you some for later," James told Thomas, words gurgled as he chewed the brownie.

"I want to go home, James," Thomas grumbled softly, frowning.

The light in James' eyes dimmed a little, a sudden spark of clarity and understanding surging beneath the haze of the psychoactive drug.

It was comforting to know that underneath the strange smiles and jokes and loud voice of high-James was still his James, _Thomas'_ James; careful, watchful, logical James. The James that always knows what's best for Thomas, that understands Thomas’ limits, that was always here for Thomas.

“Okay,” James softened his voice, placing a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, “Okay, let’s go home.”

“Thanks, James,” Thomas whispered, leaning into James’ side as James supported him upright and helped him towards the sliding door of the balcony.

“Of course,” James assured, holding him close and kissing his cheek.

Thomas basically preened into James’ touch. It wasn’t everyday that James initiated contact or expressed his affections. Was he taking advantage of James’ high? Maybe, but Thomas was not going to let this opportunity pass.

“I love you,” Thomas whispered as James slid the balcony door open and Thomas winced at the way the noise worsened his headache immediately.

“GEDDOUT OF THE WAY!” was James’ yell in response, waving a wild hand at the crowd that quickly parted for them.

Thomas smiled as James swept him off his feet, bridal-style, and marched him out of the office building where cabs were waiting to take them home.

James told the driver their address and Thomas made himself comfortable, slouched across the seat with his head resting on James’ shoulder.

“Why didn’t you watch your alcohol consumption this time?” James asked.

Thomas lifted his head to see a familiar worried frown, the haze in James’ gaze fading ever so slowly. James was actively fighting the effects of the high to take care of him.

Could anyone on Earth be a better spouse?

“Nice to have you back,” Thomas said in a low rumble and pecked James’ cheek before resting his head back against James’ shoulder.

James chuckled and took Thomas’ hand in his, squeezing lightly as they fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the journey home.

THE END


	2. Long Distance Relationship

Thomas had left for France after college to further his studies, leaving James alone in America.

The first week or two were the easiest.

Thanks to technology, Thomas would send James tens of snapchat pictures a day with little captions complaining about school in France or flailing over French food. James would respond to each and every one with a little gif, just as excited as Thomas was to be immersed in a new culture.

School in France soon began, and Thomas lowered the number of snaps he sent to James to just one a day, enough to keep their streak. It would be a picture of him in bed with the caption “Good morning, James ❤” or a random picture of flowers or something sweet throughout the day captioned “thinking of you ❤”.

James treasured every snap. He screenshotted all of them for safekeeping. He would respond with his usual deadpan expression or a picture of whatever boring activity he was engaged in. “I miss you ❤”, James would snap to Thomas.

“Miss you too ❤”, Thomas would snap back.

First-Year Finals rolled around and Thomas finally broke their 256-day streak. James knew Thomas was busy, probably staying up all night to study. He understood that keeping up their daily streaks was not a priority for Thomas during such an intense period of exams. Despite Thomas’ lack of response, James kept snapping him daily.

“Don’t forget to sleep ❤”

“Sending you all my luck for today’s exam ❤”

“ily tj ❤”

The last one received a “ily2 jemmy ❤” in response, but otherwise, all James received from Thomas’ end was radio silence.

Even after Finals ended, Thomas didn’t start snapchatting James again. James didn’t want to push, didn’t want to demand a reason for Thomas’ silence. Thomas was busy and James couldn’t expect Thomas to keep up their little lovey-dovey couple snaps.

Couldn’t expect Thomas to keep up their long distance relationship.

Thomas hadn’t officially broken it off with him but James had heard gossip from old friends and whispers between parents that Thomas was having a blast in France, indulging in social life without restraints.

James gathered that when they said ‘indulging’, they meant ‘destroying his health and cheating on James’.

James scrolled through his screenshotted gallery of Thomas’ snaps whenever he found himself missing his boyfriend but he stopped initiating contact. Who was he to hold Thomas back from living his life to the fullest in France? He was merely a boy from Thomas’ past. Distance had caused them to drift apart and Thomas had clearly moved on with his life.

James tried to move on as well but he couldn’t bring himself to delete the hundreds of screenshotted snaps he had saved from Thomas.

James kept Thomas’ school schedule at the back of his mind as he tried to move on with daily life. It was six months later, the middle of the second school year in France when the bell chimed at the cafe James was working at, indicating that someone had entered.

“Hi, what would you like today?” James asked in his usual monotone, looking up at the new customer.

“Hi!” the man beamed, a stereotypical french beret holding his curls back. It was as though the man was trying way too hard to be French, wearing a striped tee and black slacks. To his credit, the soft French accent the man must have taken time to practise sounded genuine. “Remember me?”

James frowned. His heart pounded with the knowledge that this was Thomas. The soft, hopeful eyes. The wide grin. The clothes he obviously wore as a joke. The way he tapped his fingers against the counter in a rhythm that James often complained was annoying.

Yet, everything in his mind contradicted with what he saw. Thomas was still in France. Thomas wasn’t returning to America for at least another three years. Thomas could not be standing in front of James, in a cafe, in America.

James swallowed. “Lafayette?” he guessed, the French student that had been Thomas’ exchange buddy in the last year of college. The French student that had an uncanny resemblance to Thomas. The French student that convince Thomas to go to France to further his education.

“Really?” the man raised an eyebrow and James’ breath caught in his throat at the familiar way the man drawled the word, curled the word with an unmistakable Virginian accent.

“Thomas?” James whispered.

Thomas grinned. “I missed you, Jemmy,” Thomas told him, voice thick as though he was holding back tears.

“Thomas,” James breathed, stepping out from behind the counter and throwing himself into Thomas’ arms. “You never responded,” James continued, burying his face into Thomas’ chest, “I didn’t want to be clingy, or a bother, or overly attached. I was afraid. I thought-”

“I’m sorry, James,” Thomas interrupted his rambling, “I never stopped thinking of you. I never cheated on you, by the way; I heard the rumours as soon as I returned home. I just… after a month of silence, I felt so bad, Jemmy. I didn’t know how to start our streaks again. I was afraid you’d be angry with me. I decided that the only way to make up for it was to come back and see you in person again.”

“I wasn’t angry, silly,” James hit his chest with a hand, “you had exams, Thomas. I understand. I was never mad at you.”

“Thank goodness,” Thomas exhaled in relief.

“What about your education in France?” James looked up at Thomas, “Isn’t it the middle of the school term? How did you return home?”

“I signed up for an exchange program that took me back to America,” Thomas grinned, “I’ll be here for 6 months before going back to France. Maybe next year, I’ll sign up for the America exchange program too, so we never have to stay apart again.”

“Thomas, you dummy, you can’t misuse an exchange program to come home,” James huffed, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Thomas hummed, “but am I a dummy for missing my boyfriend?”

“No,” James’ smile widened, melting in Thomas’ warm embrace as Thomas kissed his forehead. “I love y-” James began, only to be interrupted by Thomas.

“Can I get a mocha frappe with whipped cream on top, on the house?”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with a dummy,” James corrected himself with a grumble.

“I love you too, Jemmy,” Thomas grinned, tapping his fingers on the counter in the same rhythm that made James’ heart warm with love.

THE END


	3. Weddings

“Lil bro?”

James looked up from his phone at the man of the hour, one of the grooms, his elder brother Hercules. Hercules was already in his wedding tuxedo, handsome and glowing on his special day.

Hercules was marrying Lafayette after dating for three years and James was just as fond of the Frenchman as his brother; Lafayette was jovial and optimistic and supportive of everyone around him.

“You ready?” Hercules asked. James nodded, standing up and keeping his phone in the back pocket of his black jeggings. James had refused to wear a tux or a suit and Hercules allowed him to wear whatever as long as he looked appropriate. James had chosen to wear black jeggings and a black cardigan over a white button-up shirt and a fake bowtie.

It was almost time for the ceremony. Lafayette had insisted to be the bride and everyone would be seated, awaiting his arrival. James briefly wondered if Lafayette would be wearing a tuxedo or a gown; he’d look stunning in both.

James turned his gaze to the floor as he shuffled after Hercules into the ceremony room. It seemed that everyone invited had already arrived. His parents, his relatives and of course, Lafayette’s relatives who had all flown in from various parts of the world for his wedding.

James wasn’t fond of interacting, or of crowds, which was why he had stayed away from this room for as long as he could. His finger itched to pull out his phone and look busy. That was his usual method to avoid conversation but on Hercules’ big day, it would just look plain rude. James would have to suck it up and deal with it.

“Thomas!” Hercules greeted loudly as they entered the ceremony room and headed to the front of the room. “James, this is Thomas, Lafayette’s younger brother. Thomas, this is my younger brother James.”

“Hi,” James muttered, glancing up and reaching out a polite hand.

James paused, forgetting to snatch his hand back and lower his gaze back to his feet.

Thomas was absolutely stunning and it wasn’t just his shimmering purple suit that made him shine.

Lafayette usually pulled his hair back in a ponytail but Thomas allowed his curls to frame his beautiful face. James was intrigued by the gleam of mischievousness in his wide eyes. His smile was brighter than Lafayette’s, or maybe it was just the way Thomas glowed that made everything in James’ life seem a lot sunnier, made anything that was bothering James a lot lighter.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Thomas,” Thomas introduced himself in the most honey-sweet voice James had ever heard, words drawled in a light Virginian accent.

James blinked. “You’re not French?”

“We were raised separately. Long story,” Thomas waved a dismissive hand. James nodded but it seemed like the wrong response to give because Thomas widened his eyes in brief panic, leaning closer. “I speak perfect French, if you like that,” Thomas offered, his accent shifting into a perfect French one. He must spend a lot of time in France as well. Understandable, since half his family lived there.

“Oh, I don’t care about that,” James told him. He meant to say that it didn’t matter if Thomas was French or Virginian, but James was bad at expressing himself in words. Thomas seemed to understand his phrase differently, as though James wasn’t interested in him at all. Thomas bit his lip, glancing at Hercules for help.

“I would like to hear your story later,” James amended quickly and Thomas visibly relaxed, the bright, excited glow returning to his features.

“Oh my,” Hercules gasped, wiping away a fake, dramatic tear, “did my little bro just arrange his first date at my wedding?”

“It’s not a date,” James grumbled, finally pulling his hand out of Thomas’ warm grip and breaking his gaze from perfection to stare at his boring shoes.

“My little bro’s all grown up,” Hercules continued, clapping Thomas on his back, “look after him while Laf and I are away on our honeymoon.”

“I can look after myself,” James muttered.

“How can I take my eyes off him?” Thomas said, a smile in his voice, “He’s so handsome. So perfect. I’ll never take my eyes off you, James.”

“That’s creepy,” James argued, but he understood the meaning behind Thomas’ words and his cheeks heated red with a blush. Seems like he wasn’t the only one venturing into new territory, learning how to flirt for the first time.

The wedding music began to play and they hurried back to their spots as Lafayette appeared. Everyone’s attention turned to him in his beautiful white dress but James only had eyes for one person in the room.

Thomas had neglected his brother’s special entrance to gaze at James.

Both blushed and turned away but James smiled to himself at the warm feeling that bubbled in his chest.

Was this what love felt like?

James would have to wait till after the ceremony to talk to Thomas and find out.

THE END


	4. Spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid AU!

“This is the plan,” James said, struggling to climb onto the chair with the mahjong paper in his hands. Thomas gripped his upper arm tight and helped pulled James up. James finally huffed as he stood on the chair, triumphant, slamming the mahjong paper down on the kitchen counter. “This is the plan,” James repeated, poking at the colour-coded house drawn with a crayon. “Our dads are the bad guys. The mission is the brownies. No eating the brownies until our mommys come home!”

Thomas loaded his nerf gun with nerf bullets and James shook his water-gun to make sure it was full with water. Mrs Madison had promised them a brownie each if they made sure the dads didn’t steal all the brownies while she and Thomas’ mother were away. 

Thomas and James were determined to earn their promised brownies.

“I’ll watch our dads in the sitting room. If any of them stand up, I’ll hit them with my nerf gun!” Thomas declared, leaning over James’ drawing and scribbling a stick figure of himself in the sitting room with a purple crayon.

James nodded solemnly. “I’ll sit here, in front of the brownies. If anyone of them enter the kitchen, I’ll spray them with water!”

“Good plan!” Thomas stood up, raising a hand. “High five, Jemmy!”

“High five, Tommy!” James yelled back and almost fell off his chair as they high fived.

Thomas slid off the chair and ran out the kitchen, into the sitting room. He crouched and hid from sight as he approached the couch where his and James’ father were having a conversation. Thomas lay flat on the floor behind the couch with his feet touching the back of the couch and his gun aimed in the sky. His job was easy; the moment a head popped up into line of sight, he’d fire the nerf gun and yell at them.

His code word to warn James that he had failed his side of the mission was “ _Cookie monster!_ ”. That would alert James to be on the lookout for intruders into the kitchen. Thomas was determined not to use that phrase today. Today, they would protect their brownies and earn their reward.

_“Do you smell that? I think your wife baked brownies again. She makes the best treats.”_

Thomas perked up, hearing that. Their mission had begun! A head popped up at Thomas’ right. He shot his nerf gun.

“No brownies until mommy comes home!” Thomas yelled at James’ father, who sat back down obediently.

_“Oh my, the kids are playing spies again and we’re the bad guys.”_

_“Can’t blame them, your wife promised them brownies if they protected it from us.”_

_“I guess my wife knows how much we all like her treats_ ,” James’ father chuckled.

The two men spoke in a hushed tone for a moment. Thomas strained to hear but cupping his ears with a hand didn’t help. Thomas made a mental note that they needed to create a spying device to help them listen into secret conversations.

“Thomas?” Thomas’ father called out, his head popping up from Thomas’ left, looking at him laying on the ground. Thomas aimed his nerf gun at his father and narrowed his eyes. “Would you like to sit on the couch with us?”

“It’d be easier to watch us and it is more comfortable than the cold floor,” James’ father added, his head popping into view as well.

Thomas swerved his nerf gun between the two dads. He had his suspicions that they were trying to trick him, sneak around him and into the kitchen while he headed around one side of the couch.

“We promise we’re not going to try anything funny,” Thomas’ father raised a hand and swore, but Thomas saw the look that he cast at James’ father, his eyes twinkling suspiciously.

“Only if you put your legs and arms in the air, like this,” Thomas told them, demonstrating.   
They couldn’t run and steal the brownies if their limbs weren’t touching the floor.

“Okay, Thomas,” his father complied and so did James’ dad, lifting their legs off the ground and raising their arms to the sky.

Thomas stood up and had his nerf gun aimed at James’ father, who was further from him, as he circled around the couch. Both adults grinned at him, their smiles a little too wide, too suspicious.

Thomas sat down, pleased, as the two adults remained safely by his side. The brownies were safe. James was safe. They would get to eat brownies when their mothers returned home.

_“Now!”_

Thomas gasped as his father enveloped him in a bear hug, turning his world dark as James’ dad fled from the couch, speed-walking into the kitchen.

“No!” Thomas wailed, emptying his nerf gun against his father’s chest, making him groan and release Thomas, stumbling backwards. Thomas dropped his nerf gun and clambered upright, watching in horror as James’ father disappeared down the corridor. In a moment of panic, leaped over the back of the couch to chase James’ father.

“Cookie monster! Cook-” Thomas yelled across the house at James, and he heard James’ father cry out at the water attack from James just as he crash landed onto the ground, his ankle giving way with a twist.

“Thomas!” his father called out, rushing to his side as Thomas held his throbbing ankle with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut and holding back his tears. His father wrapped him in a warm hug and Thomas choked on a sob, burying his head into his father’s chest. He wasn’t going to cry, not when James was around. The pain in his swelling ankle was killing him. He broke his foot. _He would never walk again-_

“You’re okay, Thomas, you’re okay,” came a cool ice pack against his ankle and Mr Madison’s soothing deep voice.

Thomas took a deep breath, his entire body trembling. Loud footsteps came pattering down the hall and James threw aside his water-gun as he approached.

“Tommy!” came James’ gasp beside him and Thomas’ dad made way for his best friend to hug and protect him. “Be careful!”

“I’m okay, Jemmy,” Thomas sniffled and smiled through the tears that dripped down the corner of his eyes. Thomas looked up at his worried father and turned to Mr Madison. “I’m oka-” Thomas began to assure again, but the sight of Mr Madison drenched in water made Thomas burst into laughter.

As he laughed, so did James, pointing a finger at his dad. Soon, their fathers joined in and the atmosphere felt a lot lighter.

_“James! Peter! Where are the kids?”_

Their mothers were home.

“What happened?!” Thomas’ mother rushed up to him as soon as she saw the three of them huddled around Thomas, the ice pack on Thomas’ ankle.

“I was injured during our mission,” Thomas declared, making her smile.

“Your mission protecting these brownies?” Mrs Madison had somehow disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with the plate of brownies in her hands in the same time it took for Thomas’ mother to fuss over him. “I think you boys have earned your brownies.”

“YAY!” James said loudly, standing up with a hand outstretched for his brownie.

Mrs Madison laughed and dropped a brownie into James’ hand and passed another brownie to Thomas’ mother, who turned and fed Thomas his well-deserved brownie.

“No brownies for the dads,” Mrs Madison glared at them, but it was a playful glare and the men laughed good-naturedly.

“I think the kids deserve all the brownies today,” Thomas’ father added, and Mrs Madison placed the plate beside Thomas’ outstretched legs.

“BROWNIES!” James yelled, crumbs flying everywhere, sitting down beside the plate and stuffing himself with another.

“Now, boys, only two brownies a day. You can have more tomorrow. I’ll put it in the fridge, and…”

Thomas tuned his mother out, gazing at his family and James’ family around him. He hoped they would always be this happy, and always together.

Thomas caught James’ gaze and they beamed at each other. This mission had gone well. There would be many other missions to accomplish.

James was his best friend. Thomas made a promise to himself that they would be best friends forever.

THE END


	5. Authors

Sometimes it was hard for Thomas to be married to a poet.

Not just any poet, but one that specialised in dark poetry. Moody poetry. Sad poetry. Poetry about death and disasters and what was wrong with society.

James often spoke in quotes and cryptic sentences. He could speak in plain English of course, but when he was thinking of writing a new poem, his choice of words became a lot darker.

“A chicken is going to die today,” James told Thomas just this morning when he came down for breakfast today.

“I’ll pick up some chicken for dinner,” Thomas nodded, “whole and roasted, the way you like it?”

“You read my unmoving lips before the words escape the boundaries of my mind,” James responded.

“Of course I know what you’re thinking, we’ve been married for eight years now,” Thomas smiled, hoping, _wishing_ to see James return return the smile but James only nodded, serious and solemn as ever.

Thomas loved James, loved the intelligent way he was able to weave words together, loved the way they curled into each other’s arms at night. He just… wasn’t as fond of the days James became occupied with his dark poetry and spoke with an unnatural depth in his words.

This was why Thomas had sought out the most prestigious poetry competition and signed James up under the ‘happy’ category.

“Have you thought about the happy poem I asked you to write?” Thomas inquired, grinning when James’ brows furrowed with the twisting of his thought away from dark and depressing to something cheerful.

“The sun never shines…” James began and trailed off, then frowned. “Thomas, you interrupted my thoughts again.”

“I know, I just wanted to remind you. It’s due in a week,” Thomas wriggled a finger at him, “you know I paid a hundred bucks to register you for the competition so I want you to write the happiest poem you can think of!”

“You know I don’t like it when you ruin my flow of words,” James grumbled, standing up from the dining table and stomping back to their room without eating breakfast.

Thomas sighed as he heard the door slam behind James. He supposed he deserved that; just because he didn’t like the way James found words for his poetry didn’t mean that he had the right to stop James from doing what worked for him as a poet.

Thomas placed James’ breakfast into the fridge. James would heat it up himself when his stomach growled in a couple hours.

That afternoon, it rained heavily. James moved his poem writing process from their room to their front porch, rocking on the rocking chair they had out there, staring at the grey clouds and grey world as he wrote his dark poetry.

It was good that James was getting some air instead of being cooped up in their room all day. It gave Thomas some time to vacuum the second level of their house anyway, beginning with their shared master bedroom.

Thomas picked up the clothes off the floor and tidied some books around the room. He headed towards the desk and began to arrange James’ notes and writings neatly. An envelope tucked between two books caught his eye and Thomas pulled it out.

‘ _Stupid Happy Poem_ ’ was scrawled on the envelope, the ‘ _Stupid_ ’ written in pencil that James must have intended to erase before sending his poem. Thomas shook his head, a small smile on his face. James did write the poem after all.

Curious, Thomas pulled out the piece of paper from the unsealed envelope and unfolded it, wondering what kind of happy poem a dark poet could write.

_**Happiness** by James Madison _

_Thomas Jefferson._

_Fin._

“Thomas, my pencil has chosen a life of gloomy darkness, stolen by the wind. I must find a worthy mourning partner-” James stopped as he entered the room, seeing his happy poem in Thomas’ hands.

“James,” Thomas smiled, blinking back the tears gathering in his eyes, “I love your happy poem.”

“Don’t- don’t read that!” James snapped, lurching forward and attempting to snatch the poem out of Thomas’ hands. “Don’t read that! It’s stupid!”

“It’s not stupid, James,” Thomas wiped the tears away with his arm. “It’s just… am I really your happiness?”

“I just came in to find another pencil, not you cr-” James interrupted himself with a sigh, dropping his arms to his side and lowering his gaze to the ground. “Yes. Yes, you are all the happiness in my life.”

Thomas wailed, overcome with emotions, and pulled a stiff James into his embrace. “I love you, Jemmy,” Thomas proclaimed, sniffling. “I love you so much.”

James’ tensed figure relaxed ever so slightly. “I love you too,” James mumbled, “I know I don’t show it a lot, and I’m always moody and mean and unappreciative-”

“I love all of that about you, James,” Thomas assured.

‘-but when I wake up and I open my eyes and I see you, I just feel like today will be a good day, and my heart warms and everything seems so much lighter and cheerful and maybe that’s why I’m additionally moody because I can’t write my dark poetry with you around, because you make me so happy,” James paused and inhaled deeply, “I love you too,” James finished.

James offered Thomas one of his rare smiles; shy and loving, it morphed his entire serious demeanor into a completely different person.

“Maybe you should write happy poetry from now on,” Thomas teased, laughing softly through happy tears as James hit his chest playfully, relaxing in his embrace.

James was the one who grabbed Thomas’ shirt, holding him close, initiating the kiss on his lips. Thomas held on as long as he could, regretfully letting go of James when they had to pull apart.

James seemed self-conscious now, turning dark red as he pulled himself out of Thomas’ arms. “I gotta go… write sad stuff,” James muttered, grabbing a pencil off his desk, hurrying out of the room.

Thomas kept the poem back into its envelope, smiling to himself. Maybe he should sign James up for more happy poetry competitions.

THE END


	6. Royalty

Thomas was at a party. A party full of stuffy, demanding and boring royalty.

He had complained, but his mother had merely said “you’re one of them, Thomas” and added “Prince James will be there” and left him alone with a bunch of spoiled royal brats.

Thomas didn’t think he was stuffy. He was open-minded to alternative views and opinions. He wasn’t boring; he was witty and clever. Maybe he was a little demanding, but he was a Lord. Lord Thomas. He had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders.

Thomas swirled his apple cider in his hand, looking down at the party from the second floor, resting against the fancy gold railing of whoever’s mansion he was in. He was looking for James, Prince James, his childhood friend that he had not seen for over 10 years now since he was taken ill and hidden from the kingdom to recover.

Word was that James was now of age and was here to find a husband to rule their country beside him. Thomas was the same age as James, 21, and he wondered how much James would have changed in ten years. Thomas wondered how much _he_ had changed in ten years. Would they still recognise each other?

Thomas was uncomfortably hot in his traditional lordly getup. He could have worn a modern suit but his mother had insisted that he wore the silk stockings and the cape and the stiff tunic. Looking at the crowd, the other royalty had been equally divided among what to wear; some in suits and some in traditional royal outfits.

Thomas downed the rest of his apple cider. He was hungry. This party served lots of drinks and little fancy snacks like baby octopus in spoons of sauce, but nothing really filling. He could eat an entire platter of baby octopus, of course, but it was unsightly and unbecoming of a Lord.

Thomas’ memory of James wasn’t sufficient in helping him pick James out from the crowd and it frustrated him. He had no interest in mingling with the other royalty; he was only here for James. Thomas supposed he couldn’t blame James for this disconnection between memory and present time. He had changed so much in ten years too; he had grown taller, he had developed physically and he was proud of his facial hair that he took great care of.

Thomas was bored. He was hungry. He was frustrated and ready to leave.

“Thomas?” someone had came upstairs and stood beside him while he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

“That’s _Lord_ Thomas to you,” Thomas snapped back, his back to the person, keeping his eyes on the crowd below. Besides James, he was probably the most high ranking person here and he was not interested in some low ranking royal attempting to butter up to him without addressing him properly.

“Of course. My apologies, Lord Thomas,” the voice softened. Thomas frowned to himself; there was something about the man’s voice that hinted of amusement and playful defiance. Something leapt in recognition at the back of his mind but Thomas was just irritated by the way the man didn’t seem to take his words seriously.

“What do you want?” Thomas asked, his voice harsh.

“May I have this dance?” the man asked, holding a hand out in front of Thomas’ face.

The golden threads weaving intricate patterns down the long sleeve of his grey tunic as well as the large red ruby ring on his finger should have alerted Thomas who was behind him but despite the knowledge at the back of his mind, Thomas was tired and riled up and simply not in the mood to be a model Lord right now.

“I’m waiting for Prince James,” Thomas told the man, who withdrew his arm with a gentle chuckle.

“I might know where Prince James is,” the man offered and Thomas finally whirled around to face him.

“Really? Because if you’re lying to me, I will…” Thomas trailed off, eyes widening at the shorter, slightly chubby royal, wearing a tall crown that made up for their height difference. There was something different about him, something about those sharp, kind eyes filled with responsibility and understanding that made Thomas’ heart beat faster in his chest.

James' eyes widened at Thomas as well, just for a moment, before he composed himself like how a Prince should. Thomas hoped briefly that James had been admiring his beard.

“You’ll what, Thomas?” James smiled, a bright smile that brought the chandeliers of the mansion to shame.

“...James,” Thomas breathed, starstruck.

The years of puberty had been good to James. He had grown into an absolutely charming man.

“That’s _Prince_ James to you, Thomas,” James mimicked his earlier hostility with a mock air of arrogance.

“Of course,” Thomas swept down into a low bow, taking James’ hand and kissing the royal jewel on his finger. “Prince James, I have been waiting for you.”

“I was just messing with you, Thomas,” James chuckled, standing next to him against the railing and purposely bumping into him.

“It’s good to see you again, James,” Thomas couldn’t help the hearty laugh that escaped his lips in response, couldn’t help the warm feeling that filled his soul in James’ presence. They fell into a silence that should be comfortable but it only made Thomas fidget, searching his mind for a topic to talk about after so many years. “Have you found who you’d like to be your husband at this party?” Thomas finally asked, hating himself for falling back onto customary royal talk instead.

“As a matter of fact, I have,” James said, keeping his gaze at the crowd downstairs, taking Thomas’ hand in his. “he’s probably the only person I’d trust that’ll rule the kingdom fairly by my side.”

“Oh, good!” Thomas squeezed James’ hand supportively. “Who is it?”

“I think he’ll look really good in royal purple,” James continued, as though he didn’t hear Thomas’ response. Thomas nodded in approval this time, reaching his other hand over to stroke the large ring on James’ finger.

“After all,” James turned to look at Thomas, “that’s his favourite colour.”

“Is it?” Thomas inquired, “how coincidental! So is mine!”

“It’s you, Thomas,” James laughed, a soft, tinkling laugh that made Thomas’ heart leap with joy.

“Hmm?” Thomas hummed at James, not exactly understanding what James was trying to hint at. How could he concentrate when James was right beside him, his mind fuzzy with warmth and… and _love_?

James sighed, turning around to face Thomas and taking both of Thomas’ hands in his. Thomas gazed into James’ eyes, loving the way his long lashes fluttered.

“Thomas, _Lord_ Thomas,” James said solemnly, “will you be my husband?”

“Of course, James, anything for you,” Thomas smiled. He would do anything for James. He would die for James.

Thomas blinked. He was in love with James. Love at first sight was real.

Did James love him? Did James look at him and feel the same strong thump in his heart?

Would James ask him to be his husband?

Thomas could only hope.

“I don’t think you know what you just agreed to,” James’ voice dipped, dropping an octave lower and making Thomas shiver as James pulled him closer. “But I don’t think you’ll regret it.”

“I won’t regret it,” Thomas assured, still lost as to what he had agreed to, looking down as James removed the royal ruby ring on his finger and slipped it onto Thomas’.

“Isn’t this ring for your future husband?” Thomas asked dumbly, lifting his hand and staring at it.

“Don’t make me second-guess my decision,” James rolled his eyes but smiled, slinging his arms around Thomas’ neck, tiptoeing slightly so their lips met.

THE END


	7. Domestic Life

James groaned, pulling out his grey suit from the dryer.

“Thomas!” James called from the laundry room, lifting his head to the second floor of their house. “Thomas Jefferson!”

“Yes, honey?” Thomas yelled back from their room.

“Did you wash our suits separately in different cycles?”

“Yeah, I did!”

“But you dumped them together in the dryer?”

“Yeah!” The door of their room creaked open and Thomas leaned over the second floor railing to see why James was shouting across the house. James rarely shouted, so something must be seriously wrong.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Look at this!” James cried, holding up his grey suit for Thomas to see, causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

“That’s not a problem!” Thomas shouted back, attempting and failing to keep a straight face, hurrying down the stairs and into the laundry room with James. Thomas, still laughing, wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist as James huffed in exasperated helplessness, hitting Thomas with his grey suit.

“My suits don’t glitter, Thomas!” James complained, gesturing at his grey suit, shimmering in the light. “Now they do! How many times have I told you not to dry your suits and mine in the same spin because the glitter on your suits will fall onto mine!”

“James, look,” Thomas said, letting James go for a moment and bending down to pull his own glimmering purple suit from the dryer. He held it next to James’ suit and smiled at the way both shimmered in the light. “Now we match!”

“Thomas!” James grumbled, “fix it!”

“I don’t see the problem!” Thomas continued to grin, pulling his purple suit on over his singlet and shorts. He took James’ grey suit from him and grabbed James’ arm, attempting to pull it on for him.

“I’m not going to wear that,” James told him firmly, pushing Thomas’ hands off him and turning away.

“Aww, come on, Jemmy!” Thomas chuckled at his sullen expression, chasing after James as he walked out of the laundry room and into the living room. James flopped himself on the couch, crossing his arms.

“Fix it, Thomas!” James shouted at him.

“Since when did you turn into a grumpy old man?” Thomas smiled.

“I’m not grumpy!” James insisted, pulling away as Thomas slid onto the couch next to him, still in that stupid purple suit, holding James’ ruined grey suit.

“You sound grumpy to me right now,” Thomas said, his voice softening, placing a hand on James’ shoulder again. “Wear it, please? I promise you’ll look amazing in it.”

“You always look ridiculous in your purple suits,” James snapped, “why would I look any better?”

“Because you’re Jemmy James,” Thomas kissed his cheek and despite himself, James felt himself relaxing with Thomas’ gentle touches. “You look good in anything.”

“No,” James continued to refuse, turning his head away from Thomas.

Thomas pulled away and sat up straight. He was quiet for a moment, before he draped the grey suit over the back of the couch and slid even closer, turning James around so his back faced Thomas. Thomas placed a hand on each shoulder and squeezed, then slid his hands down James’ arms and paused at his elbows, squeezing them too.

James arched back into Thomas’ touch as Thomas pressed soft kisses down his neck.

“You’re cheating,” James grumbled, but there was no more frustration in his voice, just a low, loving grumble.

“You love me,” Thomas teased, pulling back up to kiss James’ cheek again.

“But I hate your stupid clothes,” James continued to retort, but his retorts had no anger in them and consequently, no effect on Thomas, who grinned.

Thomas pulled James up to his feet and grabbed the grey suit.

“Wear the suit, Jemmy; I promise I’ll fix it afterwards,” Thomas swore, already tugging James’ arms into the sleeves of his sparkling grey suit. This time, James didn’t pull away.

“You’d better; I’m not wasting money on a new suit,” James told him, huffing again as Thomas turned him around to face him and smiled, taking his hands.

Thomas led him in a little ballroom dance, a little jiggle right there in their living room. James didn’t protest when Thomas pulled him into his arms, turning a little red at how easily Thomas knew how to pull his strings yet enjoying the way they melted so perfectly into each other. James closed his eyes, resting his head onto Thomas’ chest, letting Thomas lead him in the dance.

It reminded James of their wedding, the first time they had worn these suits. It reminded James of the balls Thomas had brought him to, forcing them to dress up. It reminded James of how much he loved Thomas and continued to treasure him through all the years they had been together.

“You look amazing,” Thomas murmured softly. James looked up and gave Thomas a little smile, warm with love as Thomas leaned down, kissing him on the lips. “Maybe I’ll forget how to fix this problem so your only suit stays sparkling,” Thomas continued.

James gasped in horror, pulling himself from Thomas’ arms. “Don’t you dare-” James began, gasping again when Thomas whipped out his phone.

“Smile, Jemmy!” Thomas beamed, taking a selfie of both of them. “I’m going to share this with the world!” Thomas declared, already pressing buttons on his phone.

“No!” James shouted, jumping and tackling Thomas to the ground, grabbing his phone out of his hands. “No pictures!”

Thomas groaned as James sat on him and triumphantly deleted the picture.

“It’s alright,” Thomas lay on the ground and grinned at James, pointing at his own head. “This moment is already imprinted up here.”

“You’re terrible and I hate you,” James said, dropping Thomas’ phone on his stomach and making him groan with the impact. He pulled his grey suit off and threw it onto Thomas’ face with another loud huff of displeasure. Thomas pulled the suit off his face and laughed as James stood up and stomped upstairs.

“I love you too!” Thomas called after him, lying on the ground in the middle of the living room as their bedroom door slammed shut.

Thomas sighed and lay back on the ground, hugging James’ grey suit in his arms. He kissed the shimmering collar and grinned to himself.

This wouldn’t be the last time he would ‘accidentally’ dry both their suits together.

THE END


	8. Hurt/Comfort

James had various degrees of being quiet.

There was the thoughtful quietness of concentration that he portrayed when he was reading or working, focused hard on the task at hand.

There was the aloof silence when he stood behind Thomas during one of his rants and provided his unspoken support.

There was the silence to which despite having known James for many years, Thomas did not know what it meant or how to react to and prayed he never had to face another day of that again.

James was angry today. Or frustrated. Or upset. Thomas didn’t know what.

Thomas didn’t know why.

He ran through the many events that had happened in the last week. Had he forgotten to take out the trash? Had he forgotten to do the laundry? Had he forgotten to pick up a new ink cartridge?

He hadn’t forgotten James’ daily midday organic coffee with soy milk since they dated. It had become part of his daily routine. He hadn’t forgotten James’ daily morning kiss or his nightly embrace. He hadn’t forgotten James’ birthday; it was in another 6 days and he had already planned what they were going to do on that day.

Maybe it wasn’t him. Maybe James was angry with something else.

Why would James ignore him, then? Why wouldn’t James share with him his troubles? Why would James suffer alone?

“Jemmy?” Thomas called out quietly, pushing open James’ office door and glancing up in surprise at the lack of lights and the drawn curtains.

Thomas scanned the dark room and didn’t see James, so he went around the desk and leaned down to check underneath.

“Go away,” James mumbled, drawing his knees closer to his chest, turning away and wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Jemmy, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked softly, his voice cracking as well. He hated seeing James like this; hated feeling so helpless. Hated that he didn’t know what to do to help.

James stayed silent, the silence Thomas hated so much.

“I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong,” Thomas probed gently, sitting down cross-legged beside him.

“I said go away!” James raised his voice, pushing Thomas with a weak hand. It wasn’t enough to place some distance between them. James rested his forehead on his knees and sobbed quietly to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said, casting his eyes to the ground, “I’m sorry if I did anything wrong. I’m sorry that I let you down. I’m sorry for everything I didn’t do.”

“It’s not you,” James mumbled through his sobs.

“Well, then I’m sorry I can’t help. I’m sorry I can’t do anything to make it better. I’m sorry I can’t be a better husband, Jemmy,” Thomas whispered.

James remained silent, so Thomas stood up to leave. He was already closing the door when James spoke up again.

“Thomas?” James said, his voice tired and scratched.

“Yeah, honey?” Thomas whispered back.

“Stay with me?” James whimpered and Thomas came back around the desk and sat down immediately.

“Of course,” Thomas exhaled in relief, fingers twitching towards James; wanting to hold him, to comfort him, but unsure if James needed touch right now.

Thomas received his answer when James leaned sideways from where he sat until his head fell into Thomas’ lap. Thomas held James with a hand gripping his and Thomas’ other arm arched over James’ figure, holding him close.

Thomas held James until his sobbing quietened into sniffles before falling silent.

“I’m sorry, Thomas,” James whispered, breaking the silence, finally composed enough to open up about his situation. “I’m sorry. It’s not you, it’s me.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas leaned down and probed gently but James only shook his head and remained quiet. “I love you,” Thomas decided to say instead.

It must have struck a chord in James because he began to sob again.

“I love you too,” James whispered, his voice gruff from all the crying, but his grip on Thomas’ hand tightened and Thomas held him closer than ever, protecting him from the world, never letting go.

THE END


	9. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kid fic!! :D

Bedtime at 9pm was reasonable to James, but absolutely ridiculous to Thomas.

“9pm!” Thomas complained, flopping on a beanbag in the corner of the room. “That’s too early!”

“It’s not,” James replied calmly, sitting at the edge of Thomas’ bed, turning a page of his book. “We need ten to twelve hours of sleep. If we sleep at nine and wake up at seven, we have ten hours of sleep. If we sleep in, we get twelve hours of sleep.”

“How do you know that?” Thomas inquired.

“My daddy said so,” James responded intellectually.

“But it’s already 7pm!” Thomas wailed, pounding a fist onto the beanbag. “Mommy makes us start getting ready for bed at 8pm. There’s no time to play pretend!”

“What do you wanna act today?” James glanced up from his book.

Thomas pushed himself off the beanbag and hopped to the other end of the room.

“I have crowns! We can be kings! I also have capes, we can be superheroes! Look, I have a water-gun! We can play cowboys! Mommy doesn’t let us fill the water-gun with water indoors though, so we have to pretend even more! Pew pew!” Thomas spoke loudly, pulling out various items from the play-chest and throwing it on the ground.

James watched him solemnly, closing his book and placing it on his lap. He was silent for a moment, considering his options.

“Can we play detectives?” James asked.

“What’s that?” Thomas asked, looking up at James, kicking the cape off his feet where it had landed when he dropped it.

“We have a notebook, and we solve crimes,” James explained. He glanced around the room at Thomas’ collection of toys before grabbing a stuffed bunny and a stuffed teddy from beside the pillow. “Look, we can pretend that Mr Long Ears killed Mr Teddy, and now Mr Long Ears is in hiding.” James pushed the bunny underneath the pillow. “Now, we have to figure out who killed Mr Teddy.”

Thomas pointed under the pillow. “Mr Long Ears did,” he said.

“No!” James huffed. “You don’t know that Mr Long Ears did it because he went into hiding! We must ask everyone what they saw and who they were with when Mr Teddy was killed, and then figure out it was Mr Long Ears who killed Mr Teddy!”

“That sounds boring,” Thomas crossed his arms and pouted.

James humphed, picking his book up again. Thomas didn’t like his favourite game. They weren’t friends anymore.

“I don’t wanna play with you,” James told him coldly, flipping through his book.

“Jemmyyyyy!!!” Thomas whined, stomping his foot. “I wanna play pretend!”

“No.”

“JEMMYYYY!!!!!!”

“Thomas!” Thomas’ mother popped her head into the room. “What’s all the noise?”

“Jemmy doesn’t want to play with me!” Thomas ran up his mother and tugged on her skirt. “I wanna play pretend! But James said no. It’s MY birthday sleepover! I get to choose the games!”

“I don’t want to play pretend,” James spoke sharply, as curt as a 5 year old could be. “I want to play detectives.”

“That’s boring!” Thomas yelled and James set his jaw, ignoring him, flipping a page of his book.

“Now, Thomas,” James heard Thomas’ mother tell him, “why can’t you be like James and read a book?”

“Books are boring,” Thomas grumbled.

“What if it’s an adventure book? James?” Thomas’ mother said and James looked up where she squatted before Thomas, talking to him at eye level. She smiled at James encouragingly. “Tell Thomas what book you’re reading.”

“Where is February the 29th? It’s a mystery story,” James declared proudly.

“James, what if you read the book aloud and Thomas could act out the events of the book?” she suggested.

“No,” James said bluntly, “Tommy can’t act.”

“I can!” Thomas’ voice shook, his lower lip wobbling, his eyes beginning to glisten, “I can act!”

“James,” Thomas’ mother lowered her voice, a warning in her words, “don’t be mean. You are best friends. Give Thomas a chance.”

James sighed, “Only if Tommy promises to act quietly and not to interrupt me when I’m reading.”

Thomas’ mother raised a questioning eyebrow at Thomas.

“I promise!” Thomas exclaimed, wiping his tears with a hand.

Thomas’ mother smiled at them. “Play nicely, boys,” she said, standing up and leaving the room.

Thomas looked at James expectantly.

James looked back down at his book and flipped to the first page. “February the 28th can’t find February the 29th,” James began.

“Where are youuuuuu?” Thomas called out, a seeking hand on his forehead, the other curled into an O shape at his eye, like a telescope. “Where are youuuuuu!!!”

James looked up and frowned at Thomas. Thomas smiled sheepishly.

“Silent acting. Sorry, Jemmy,” Thomas said, falling to his stomach on the floor and sliding underneath the cape to search.

Pleased, James turned back to his book.

“February 28th could find March 1st but not February 29th! Why was February 29th missing?” James continued as Thomas wriggled across the floor, a cape tied around his neck and a crown on his head, searching for February 29th.

\-----

James awoke blurrily when Thomas’ mother shook him awake. Thomas yawned loudly as he was shaken awake as well, his arm draped over James’ stomach.

Tired, James smiled as he remembered that they had finished the book and then huddled together and wondered why February 29th was the only date in the year that sometimes appeared in the calendar and sometimes didn’t. They must have fallen asleep soon after.

“Boys, it’s time for your shower before bed,” Thomas’ mother said gently.

“Mrs J?” James spoke up, rubbing his eyes. “Why does February 29th appear once every four years?”

“Because it has invisibility powers!” Thomas declared, sliding off the bed and almost falling. Luckily, his mother was there to steady him as he landed.

“I’ll explain it to you after your shower, okay, James?” Thomas’ mother smiled kindly at him, helping him off the bed. James nodded, walking to the bathroom.

“I’m February 29th! Try and catch me, Jemmy!” Thomas yelled, running past him into the bathroom.

“No! I wanna shower first!” James yelled back, stumbling after him.

THE END


	10. Greek Mythology

James Madison was about to die.

His time on Earth was up. He has been sickly his entire life and never expected to live very long.

Thanatos was the God of Death. The God of _Non-violent_ Death, if he might add. He used butterflies to capture human souls and bring them up to Heaven. James Madison would leave Earth peacefully.

Thanatos knocked on James’ door, shrouded in a black cloak typical of the grim reaper. He supposed he was kind of a grim reaper, just of a different nature. A butterfly rested on his shoulder, awaiting the capture of James Madison’s soul.

A short, sniffling man wrapped in bundles of warm clothes opened the door.

“Yes?” he muttered blearily, voice thick with his nose blocked.

“James Madison?” Thanatos confirmed.

“That’s me,” James nodded, then turned to sneeze in an already soiled handkerchief.

Thanatos pitied the man. At least in his afterlife, James would have an illness-free eternity to do whatever he wanted, pursue whatever he couldn’t on Earth because of his illness.

Thanatos waved a hand in James’ face and the butterfly obeyed his command, fluttering and resting gently on James’ nose.

The butterfly would absorb James’ soul and return to his shoulder. Thanatos would arrange James’ body to make it seem as though he had died a peaceful death in his sleep before returning to the Heavens with the butterfly- James’ soul- with him.

Unexpectedly, before the butterfly could do its job, James sneezed, scaring the poor butterfly. It fluttered away, unsure, and James looked up at Thanatos.

James squinted. He was unable to see Thanatos’ features clearly, partially hidden by the black cloak, partially because all mortals were simply unable to properly admire the beauty of the Gods. They were too divine for humanly eyes, simply a blur in their sight.

Thanatos, however, saw James clearly. Not simply his sickly exterior but reading his soul, his pure soul, without a single mean bone in his body.

James Madison was purer than some angels in Heaven. He had never done a single bad thing in his life. He had always been thoughtful, kind, grateful, humble. He had always believed he didn’t have long to live, but that wasn’t right at all.

A pure soul like James Madison should not have been given such a short mortal lifespan. A pure soul like James Madison should not have to suffer from illnesses plaguing him and preventing him from enjoying life.

“Who are you?” James questioned suspiciously.

“My name is Tha-” Thanatos began, then stopped.

He made a decision then that would piss off the Heavens and disrupt the natural system, but he would not have James Madison live such a short life. Not under his watch.

“Huh?” James grunted.

“My name is… Thomas,” Thanatos told him, using his godly powers to fashion himself a mortal body. A mortal body that James could properly admire. A whisk of his cloak revealed a stunning purple suit, all dressed up for a date. Thanatos offered James a wide smile. “I am here to… court you.”

“Oh no, did my mother send you?” James groaned, looking away in a failed attempt to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. “I’m not exactly well enough to go on a date-”

Thanatos flicked his fingers and the butterfly landed on James’ shoulder. This time, it absorbed all the sickness in James’ body and fluttered away. Thanatos would ensure James never fell sick again for the rest of his long, deserving life.

James blinked. “You know what, I feel much better already,” James said, his voice as gruff as before but now, without a stuffy nose, he sounded a lot light-hearted. “Let me get changed and we can be on our way.”

“I’ll be right here,” Thanatos grinned.

“You’re funny, Thomas,” James told him, amused, before leaving the front door and heading upstairs to change.

Thanatos hummed a tune while he waited. Could a God fall in love with a human? Thanatos didn’t know but there was always a first for everything. After all, he had modeled his mortal body after James’ dream man. He was ready to impress and chase after James’ heart. He was going to give James the universe he never had.

If that wasn’t love, Thanatos didn’t know what love was.

(Perhaps he could ask Aphrodite.)

“Thomas?” James called and Thanatos looked up at him. James smiled shyly at him, dressed in a tailor-made grey suit, seemingly kept just for this very occasion.

“You look amazing,” Thanatos breathed out, taking both his hands and squeezing them lightly. “Let’s go.”

“Where to?” James giggled.

“Anywhere,” Thanatos promised, “I can show you the world.”

“Shining, shimmering, splendid,” James whispered in response, eyes wide in wonder. “You like Aladdin too?”

Thanatos had no idea what James was talking about but he nodded and James beamed. Thanatos locked arms with James and began down the street.

He would give James the universe.

THE END


	11. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise for the sub-standard of this one. This drabble deserves its own story with actual effort put into it.
> 
> Based off the prompt by writing-prompt-s:  
> You were once the most powerful villain. You retired early and are engaged to a minor super hero who isn’t aware of your past. They are about to be killed right before your eyes..but you step in.

When Thomas decided to reveal that he was Brainiac, newest member of the superhero team with mind control powers, James decided not to mention that he was The Force, ex-supervillain with the ability to control molecules, and current advisor and mentor of New York City’s villains.

When they got married, Thomas invited all his superhero friends who turned up (in costume, of course) in support for their newest member. James invited the supervillains, who came unmasked and glared at the other side of the aisle the entire time.

James found that amusing but Thomas was genuinely worried and wondered why everyone James knew didn’t seem to like the heroes. That made James laugh aloud and Thomas frown in confusion. Too bad Thomas had pledged never to use his mind powers on James, so he would never know that the supers were just an aisle away from most of NYC’s supervillains.

When Thomas apologised for always disappearing off for sudden and secret missions, James didn’t tell him that he was actually the one advising the super-villains he was fighting on what to do and how to fight.

Thomas always won, because James loved him, and offered the villains the wrong advice to take on Thomas.

Thomas rose in superhero ranks, taking on harder and tougher supervillains until the villains he fought were beyond James’ control.

Now, when Thomas disappeared on his missions, James genuinely worried about him. When Thomas came back beaten up and smiling, James sighed in relief and hurried to patch up his injuries. When Thomas returned beaten up without a smile on his face, James felt his fingers tingle with powers he had kept at bay.

“Jemmy?” Thomas spoke up one day as James used alcohol wipes to clean his bloody back before wrapping his abdomen in a tight bandage. “Are you secretly upset that I’m a hero?”

“No, of course not,” James told him.

“Oh, okay, good,” Thomas said, turning to face James on the bed as James finished wrapping his bandages. “Because you always look so angry when I come home after my missions.”

“No, I’m just… worried about you,” James told him. Worried that he was no longer in control of who Thomas fought and how badly injured he could be.

“It’s almost over, Jemmy,” Thomas leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. “We’re so close to finding the villain mastermind. Once we take down the central headquarters of America’s supervillains, the superheroes will basically be out of a job. I’ll come back and we can be a normal couple. No more 2am missions. No more secret coded phone calls. No more injuries.”

“Do you promise?” James whispered. Thomas’ hand found his and James tightened his grip as Thomas nodded. “What can I do to help?” James asked, holding Thomas back as he stood up to leave.

Thomas smiled. “There’s not much you can do without powers, Jemmy,” Thomas told him kindly, “just stay out of harm’s way and I promise it’ll all be over soon.”

James swallowed and nodded, letting Thomas’ fingers slip through his as Thomas left the bedroom and headed to his secret superhero room to do secret superhero work.

James sat on the bed, his fingers tingling with powers he had kept secret for so long. He reached up to the diamond necklace around his neck that Thomas had given to him on their first anniversary.

A brush of his fingers along the diamond and it turned into ugly coal; James having rearranged the carbon molecules to turn diamond into coal. A second brush of his fingertips and coal turned back to sparkling diamond. He could also melt the solid diamond into liquid by forcing spaces between the tightly packed solid molecules of the diamond but he preferred Thomas’ gift diamond necklace to remain whole.

James lowered his hand, clutching the edge of the bed tightly. He had his villain connections. He knew the right people to contact to have a direct appointment with the big bosses of the supervillains of America. He could get to them before Thomas and plead them to go easy on Thomas. Maybe he could even convince them to hide for a bit and let the heroes think they won.

James reached for his phone on the bedside table and scrolled his contacts to find the mini-boss currently in charge of the NYC villains.

\------

James finally had his meeting with the big villain bosses scheduled a month later. Thomas had already left for superhero headquarters so James didn’t need to worry about making up a lie about why he was suddenly travelling across the country to California. He dressed up in a smart grey suit that was similar enough to his old supersuit, allowing the current villains to recognise him easily.

He was, after all, The Force: the most powerful villain in NYC.

James was escorted into a limo the moment his plane touched down and was brought directly to the villain headquarters in California. The big bosses were expectedly wealthy and treated their guests to the finest service before their appointment. James didn’t care for all the fancy smancy spas and all that; he was too busy revising what he planned to say to the big bosses the moment he was allowed to meet them face-to-face.

It was finally time for his appointment and right on the dot, the doors on the highest level of Villain Headquarters opened and James entered the room.

The room was big and empty, with only two swivel chairs on a raised platform in the middle of the room. There sat a male and a female, both wearing helmets of a dull copper-red colour.

James meant no disrespect to the big bosses but he couldn’t help frowning in confusion at that fashion choice.

They must have noticed because the female knocked her helmet and let out a tinkling laugh. “Oh, this thing?” she said, “it’s to stop people from reading or controlling our minds. I’m sure you have seen Marvel’s Magneto’s helmet? It works the same way.”

“But… I’m not a mind reader?” James told them. “My powers are-”

“We know what your powers are, Force,” the male interrupted him, “it’s not you we’re worried about. It’s him.”

The man gestured behind him and James stepped to his left to see what was behind the couple.

Thomas lay crumpled on the ground in his purple supersuit, his leg twisted at an awful angle, as though he had crash-landed on the floor. He seemed unconscious, dark purple fingerprint bruises along his neck matching his indigo mask.

James couldn’t stop the squeak that left his mouth as he raised a hand to cover his mouth.

Thomas had reached the villain headquarters before he did.

“As you can see, this low-level hero interrupted our daily schedule by bursting in and attempting to take us down alone, but we managed to knock him out in time for your appointment,” the man continued, “so let’s hear what you have to say before he wakes up and we have to deal with him again.”

“Thomas,” James whispered in response, tears filling his eyes, his heart aching with pain.

This was not how he wanted to lose his husband.

Thomas regained consciousness that very moment, groaning as the pain of his injuries caught up to him.

“THOMAS!” James ran across the room and knelt by his husband. “Thomas, oh god. Stay still, let me fix your leg. I can fix your leg. I just have to rearrange some molecules.I don’t know, I’ve never used my powers to heal, but I think I can do it.” James bit his lip, stopping himself from rambling on.

“James?” Thomas muttered, having difficulties speaking with his busted lip. “What are you talking about? What are you doing here?”

“Do you know this man, Force?” the villain bosses asked, footsteps clicking against the glass floor they stood on. “What is his relation to you?”

“James, you have to get out of here. They’re going to kill you-” Thomas began.

“They’re going to kill _you_ ,” James cupped his husband’s face gently, “but I will stop them.”

“Excuse me?” the lady’s sharp voice rang out. “Did I just hear you say that you’re going to-”

“Yes,” James whirled back to face them, stretching his arm out. His fingertips tingled as he grasped the molecules of the helmet from a distance, pulling the molecules and thinning out the material of the helmet so it wrapped around their entire face and suffocated them.

James scooped Thomas into his arms as the two bosses fell to the ground, their fingers desperating scraping the edge of their helmets to no avail. They were unprepared for James’ attack and thus failed to fight back or use their powers, whatever they were. Now, they were going to suffocate to death.

“Wha…?” Thomas blinked.

James melted the door with his only his glare and the guards on the other side gasped, seeing the bosses on the ground and the hero in James’ arms.

“Hold on,” James muttered to Thomas, melting the floor in front of him as the guards raced towards him, causing the guards to fall down to the level below.

“Did you do that?” Thomas finally caught up with what was going on, stretching to look at the guards and wincing at the ache in his body.

“Hold on,” James repeated, lifting himself off the ground and soaring into the air.

“You can fly!” Thomas gasped, “Only heroes and villains can fly! And back there, you melted the floor! And their helmets! You manipulated molecules! Only one person can do that! Only one villain!”

“That’s me,” James muttered, keeping his gaze on the path he was taking, zig-zagging through the air to avoid the attacks the villains were shooting at him.

“Stop, Force! You’re a betrayer! Disgrace! We will kill you and the stupid hero!”

Thomas gasped, “You’re The Force. The most powerful villain in NYC that suddenly disappeared; went into hiding. We had bets on whether you were still alive.”

“Well, I’m still here,” James forced a smile, “and I’m saving your ass right now.”

“James, you’re-” Thomas choked, finally realised the weight of the truth, “-you’re The Force. You’re a villain. You killed people.”

James shrugged. “Maybe,” he said in response.

Thomas screeched and attempted to pull himself out of James’ arms, unable to move much because of his bruises, unable to move much because James tightened his grip around his body.

“I can drop you to your death right now, or I could take you home and we can talk about this privately,” James snapped.

Thomas stopped wriggling. “You wouldn’t,” he whispered.

James glared at him, his expression twisting into a familiar scowl from his villainous days.

Thomas recoiled in horror and fell silent.

“I love you, Thomas,” James muttered, breaking the silence after a while, reassuring him that he wouldn’t simply drop Thomas to his death.

“I love you too, James,” Thomas whispered back, “but I feel like I don’t even know if the man I love is the man I see before me anymore.”

James was the one who fell silent this time.

TBC or something


	12. Theatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more like a movie set I think

“No! Stop! I said you go to the right, behind him, and do your scene so that afterwards you can exit stage right and he exits stage left!” James yelled at his actors, who nodded and quickly scribbled down notes on their scripts.

Seriously, he worked with a bunch of incompetent fools. James had no idea how they received their acting degrees. They couldn’t understand simple instructions, wouldn’t do what he told them to. He was the goddamn director; he knew what he was talking about.

James wasn’t sure when he had become so grumpy. Surely he was once a nice director, understanding and open to suggestions. But he was now seasoned in the art of directing, a veteran at his job, and if his actors could do their job, he wouldn’t have to yell and be upset all the time.

“Restart this scene!” James snapped, walking off-set and grabbing his water bottle. “And, action!” James shouted, chugging his water.

_“My love, I will never leave you to suffer alone. I will be by your side every step of the way. We will face what troubles lie ahead of us together.”_

_“I don’t what I did to deserve you but I love you. I love you now and I will love you for eternity. You own my heart and took my soul. I’m yours.”_

“No, no, no!” James raised his voice, interrupting the scene again. He slammed his bottle down on the table and it fell to the floor, water spilling everywhere. “How many times have I told you, I’m unable to feel your emotions, feel the love between both of you? You two are impossible!” James huffed.

“Mr Madison?” his nervous assistant with way too much sympathy for his actors spoke up, nervously tapping her clipboard. “We thought it might be better if you showed us what you meant by love and affection? A live demonstration?”

“I’m not going to act for you,” James shot back, “that’s their job! They’re being paid for this! Why can’t they get it right?”

“Mr Madison, we- the cast, crew and I- don’t think it’s a question about their ability to act but more of, we aren’t able to act out what you’re visualising. There’s a disconnection between your vision and their acting- do you know what I mean?” the assistant finished in a squeak.

“Are you questioning me?” James narrowed his eyes at his assistant, one wrong move away from being fired.

“No, sir, of course not,” she said hurriedly, “but we wanted to understand your vision better so we brought in your husband, who agreed to act it out with you-”

James groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Jemmy!” Thomas yelled from the entrance of the set.

“Mr Jefferson is here! I’ll-” the assistant tried to usher James to the set but James shoved her away with one hand and turned to face his husband.

“Don’t you Jemmy me!” James hollered back. He was partially aware of the way the cast and crew had fallen silent, some taking their phones out to record this moment. “I said stop disturbing me on set! Stop distracting me! You’re interrupting my work-”

“Ah, but I am a good distraction,” Thomas grinned, standing before James with his arms outstretched before wrapping though ridiculously long arms around James’ smaller figure.

“No. No. I’m working, Thomas,” James pulled himself out of Thomas’ arms and stalked off.

It was a well-known rumour that only James Madison’s husband could make him smile and every team that worked with James wanted to see it live.

This was this team’s attempt. James wasn’t going to give them the pleasure of seeing him smile. He was at work. His smile was reserved only for his husband.

Unfortunately, Thomas had always caused him to break on precious sets. James hoped he would do better on this set but Thomas was just as stubborn as him. If the team had implored him to make James smile, he would stop at nothing to make James smile.

“James! Take a break!” Thomas called after him. “I brought you double chocolate brownies! I made it the way you liked it, with a gooey, chocolatey middle!”

James stopped and whirled around, allowing Thomas to catch up with him. “You bought it or you baked it yourself?” James asked slowly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I baked them, Jemmy! How could you doubt me?” Thomas gasped, mock-insulted. He opened a tin and James took a brownie, humming in approval as the chocolate filled his mouth. He was a sucker for chocolate and Thomas knew that. This was Thomas’ tactic number one to break him, but James wasn’t smiling yet. Oh no. Thomas needed to try harder.

James’ assistant took the tin from Thomas as Thomas slid an arm around a less-resisting James and guided him out of the set, feeding James another brownie as he finished his first.

“I can feed myself,” James grumbled, reaching out to grab the brownie in Thomas’ hand but Thomas held it out of reach.

“But you’ve had a long, tiring day. Let me take care of you,” Thomas spoke gently and kissed his cheek, bringing to brownie to his mouth and making a gesture for James to open up. James reluctantly allowed Thomas to feed him, love warming his chest as Thomas kissed his cheek again. He wasn’t smiling, no, but he could let his guard down and let Thomas take care of everything.

“How was your day, honey?” Thomas asked, gently as he guided James out to a low bridge over an abandoned road. They sat at the edge, their legs dangling down. Thomas slung an arm around his shoulders and James pushed himself as close as he could into Thomas’ side.

“It was okay, they still don’t know how to act but I’m dealing with it,” James rumbled softly. He wasn’t frowning anymore, just calm and pleased and happy that Thomas took time out of his own busy schedule to visit him on set and attempt to make him smile.

“Aww, that sucks, honey,” Thomas squeezed his shoulders, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his arm.

“I mean, they never know how to act! I’m telling them one thing and they won’t do it, they don’t understand me, they don’t see the vision. They never do. I always have to do everything myself,” James complained, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist.

“Give them time, honey. They’re working with James Madison, 5-time academy award winning director. They are a little starstruck by you, Jemmy. And you’re a little grumpy,” Thomas chuckled.

“You think I’m grumpy?” James looked up with a small, insulted pout.

“You’re my grumpy little hubby, Jemmy,” Thomas kissed his forehead.

“I’m your grumpy little hubby,” James echoed with a content sigh. “You like that about me?”

“I love that about you, honey,” Thomas removed his arm around James’ shoulders and pulled apart James’ arms around his waist. He took James’ hands and guided him up so they both stood, facing each other.

“My love, I will never leave you to suffer alone. I will be by your side every step of the way. We will face what troubles lie ahead of us together,” Thomas recited solemnly, as though he was reading his wedding vows.

The line from the script should have alerted James as to what Thomas was trying to do, but he was too invested in their little moment together to care.

“I don’t what I did to deserve you but I love you. I love you now and I will love you for eternity. You own my heart and took my soul. I’m yours,” James whispered back, scripted words he had read so many times flowing easily through his lips but filled with all the love his heart could give.

Thomas smiled at him and James felt his heart bursting with love, the corners of his lips twitching up before Thomas pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_“He smiled! Mr Madison smiled! It’s true! Only his husband can make him smile!”_

James broke the kiss with a scowl, turning and glaring at the actors and crew hiding in the bushes, taking pictures and videos of them.

“Did I give all of you a break?” James began to yell, but Thomas rested a hand against his cheek and turned James back to face him. James trailed off, gazing into Thomas’ love-hazed eyes.

“Ignore them, Jemmy,” Thomas muttered before dragging him back into another kiss.

James allowed himself to relax in Thomas’ arms, the hollers and cheers fading away until it was just the both of them in the entire world.

Just them, and all the love in the world.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [erola120 made the most beautiful art for this little drabble!!!!!!!](https://modern-and-married-jeffmads.tumblr.com/post/171974636887/jeffmadsmonth-day-17-theatre-the-concept-is)


	13. Teachers

Thomas had a little schoolboy crush on the computing teacher.

It was stupid. It was lame. It was childish.

Thomas couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered in excitement when James entered the staffroom. He couldn’t help the way he sighed in far admiration when James smiled. He couldn’t help the way he got lost in James’ eyes when James talked to him.

He wanted to ask James out so badly but James was busy all the time. James must have many suitors. A handsome man like him, how could he not? He could even already be taken by someone else. How could Thomas compete? He was just a lame french teacher with an obsession with France that many people found weird. He was weird. He was a weirdo. James wouldn’t like him back.

“Thomas, some of us are going out for dinner after class today. Do you want to join us?” James asked one friday, and Thomas lowered his laptop, looking up at James from his desk.

“Is that a date?” Thomas asked, too eagerly, before he could stop himself.

God, he was so desperate.

James only chuckled, the warm, hearty laugh that Thomas loved so much.

“Do you want it to be?” James raised an eyebrow, smiling at him.

He could have said yes. He could have said yes! Instead, his stupid brain told him to say, “I’m sorry, I’m just… hoping to ask someone out and I guess I couldn’t help but practise my flirting skills.”

He just lost his opportunity to ask James out. Thomas cringed. Why did that come out of his mouth instead?

“Ah,” James said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked away, something unreadable in his thoughtful expression. “Well, isn’t French the language of love? I’m sure you could write them a little card in French expressing your love. It would make you look extra cultured too,” James suggested, resting a hand against Thomas’ desk.

“Ah, but you see,” Thomas now faltered to keep up the lie, “he’s not into languages. He’s into… computers. Like you. Just like you. Exactly like you. So I was hoping…”

“Ah,” James straightened, “you wish for my expertise in the language of computers.”

“...Yes,” Thomas finished weakly. Man, he was terrible at flirting.

“Alright, how about you join us for dinner, and afterwards we can have coffee, just the both of us, and I’ll teach you the basics of binary?” James offered.

_Just the both of them._

If James didn’t think Thomas wanted his help to court someone else, it could have been a date. It could have been their first date.

All Thomas really wanted to do was talk about life, discuss likes and dislikes and maybe flirt a little more. Maybe end the night with a hug.

But no. Thomas would have to put up being awkward and formal with James. He wouldn’t be able to discuss matters beyond teaching. He would have to end the night with a handshake.

Thomas hated himself so much right now.

“Sure,” Thomas forced a smile.

“Alright, see you after lessons,” James waved and returned to his desk at the opposite end of the office.

Thomas buried his head in his hands and groaned.

\-------

James was running slightly late for his first class of the day.

It wasn’t really his fault. He could blame Thomas, the French teacher. After their little binary lesson at a cafe after dinner on friday, Thomas wanted to meet up on saturday as well, and then after that lesson, he arranged a third meeting on sunday that stretched late into the night.

It wasn’t that James was opposed to meeting Thomas and spending a day with him. Thomas was a great student; a fast learner that asked the right questions. Thomas was also a great conversationalist. He was funny and witty and an absolute gentleman. Everytime Thomas turned to him and smiled, James felt his heart skip a beat. Everytime Thomas laughed, James felt his heart flutter.

If he didn’t know better, James would be inclined to call their weekend together their first date. He wouldn’t deny the smile that lifted at his lips when he thought of Thomas.

Didn’t Thomas have a crush on someone else? It would not do himself good if James ended up falling for Thomas. It would only cause him heartache.

James tightened his fingers around the computing book in his hands and quickened his steps to class. Now was not the time to think about his crush on a man who already had his heart stolen by someone else.

“Good morning class,” James spoke briskly as he entered the classroom. “Today- who didn’t erase the whiteboard?”

James frowned. It was frustrating to enter a class and have to spend time erasing the board of words from the previous lesson. One of the students should have taken the initiative to wipe the board before he entered. Moreover, he had entered late, given them more than enough time to wipe the board.

James picked up the whiteboard duster and-

“Wait!”

James turned around to find Thomas standing at the back of the classroom, an arm outstretched in panic.

“Tho- Mr Jefferson,” James corrected himself in front of the students, “were you crouched behind that empty desk? What are you doing?”

“Wait, Ja- Mr Madison, you have to read what’s on the board,” Thomas told him, gesturing wildly at the board behind James.

James turned back to the board and took a step away from it, his eyes quickly sizing up the 1s and 0s, converting them from binary to letters.

“I don’t… this is in French, Mr Jefferson. I don’t speak French,” James turned back to Thomas.

Thomas hurried to the front. James noted that Thomas opted to wear a very charming suit to school today. He wondered why.

“French is the language of love,” Thomas gestured at the board, standing by James. He was a little breathless, a little too excitable. “You said to write a little card in French expressing my love. Well, this is my French card to you. It says “Will you go out with me?’”

James frowned. “But why are you writing it to me?” James inquired, “Did you wish for me to check if your use of binary to French was accurate?”

Thomas opened his mouth wordlessly, then covered his face with both hands and shook his head.

“Mr Jefferson’s asking you out, Mr Madison!” one of the students hollered from their seat, “say yes!”

James huffed, turning red. “Don’t sprout nonsense,” James told the student, “Mr Jefferson merely asked for my help to court someone he has taken a fancy to.”

“It’s you, James,” Thomas muttered through his hands, still hiding his face.

“It’s me, what?” James turned back to Thomas.

_“He likes you!” “He’s asking you out!” “Say yes!”_

James waved an annoyed hand to silence his class as Thomas removed his hands from his face and looked up at James. James was startled at his flushed cheeks as Thomas took his hands.

“James,” Thomas said, his voice shaking slightly, nervous, “I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

“What about your crush on some computer guy?” James asked.

“You’re that computer guy,” Thomas whispered, looking away.

James was silent for a moment, his mind scrambling to understand the situation.

“So you asked me for help, on how to ask me out?” James blinked.

“Yeah,” Thomas laughed nervously, face red as a beetroot.

“Why didn’t you just ask me in the first place?” James laughed loudly in response and Thomas relaxed, breathing out in relief.

“Is that a yes?” Thomas asked, still tentative.

James nodded, a wide smile across his face. Thomas threw his arms around James, hugging him tight as the computing class hollered and cheered.

THE END


	14. First Day of Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not the best drabble. I didn't do enough research on SAD to even marginally accurately to write this thing. I apologise. Let me know if anything should be changed.

Thomas made sure he had everything ready before he woke James. He had James’ warm daytime blanket. He had made James some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. He had a rocking chair all ready for James by the window.

Thomas entered the room and smiled softly at the bundle of blankets. He placed the cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table and switched on James’ sunlight lamp. Finally, Thomas knelt beside the bed and shook the blob underneath the blankets.

“James?” Thomas called out quietly, shaking him gently. “Jemmy? It’s time to wake up.”

“Go away, Thomas,” James grumbled, his voice gruff and tired. “I’m sad.”

“I know you have Seasonal Affective Disorder, honey,” Thomas spoke in a low, warm voice, “but today is the first day of spring and-”

“It doesn’t just disappear on the first day of spring, Thomas,” James interrupted, sounding irritated. “It takes time. And sunlight. And there’s no sunlight outside right now.”

“I know, honey,” Thomas continued patiently; understanding, loving, kind. “I turned on your lamp and made you some hot chocolate. Maybe it’ll help you get up?”

James grumbled under his breath but turned around to face Thomas. Thomas smiled, helping James into a sitting position against the headrest that allowed the sheets to still cocooned around him. Thomas took a seat on the bed beside James and carefully slung an arm around James’ shoulders, letting James rest his head on his shoulder.

“Why’d you wake me up?” James asked quietly.

“I thought you’d like to see the sunrise on the first day of spring,” Thomas replied, “but I don’t want to force you or anything. If you want to go back to bed until the sun rises, I completely understand.”

“No, I-” James hesitated, pressing himself into Thomas’ side. “I really want to, but I’m just-”

“I know, honey,” Thomas kissed the top of his head, “you don’t have to explain. I completely understand.”

“I’m sorry,” James whispered.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Thomas assured, running a comforting hand across James’ short, prickly hair before attempting to pull himself out of James’ bed. James wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist, preventing him from leaving.

“Stay with me,” James whispered again.

“Of course, honey,” Thomas whispered back,settling himself back against the headrest, holding James tight.

He ran his hand through James’ hair until James fell asleep again with his rhythmic strokes.

Thomas sat right there, by James’ side, turning to watch the sunrise through James’ curtained windows. He held James in his arms as the birds chirped and the dogs in the neighbourhood barked good morning. He smiled when James stirred awake again as the children from the house opposite theirs shouted and cried and made loud noises with whatever they were playing with.

James shifted in his arms, looking up and blinking blearily.

“Good morning, honey,” Thomas greeted, his voice soft.

“What day is it?” James grunted, pushing himself into an upright position, resting against Thomas’ side.

“It’s the first day of spring, Jemmy,” Thomas told him.

“Spring?” James’ expression broke into a smile and Thomas couldn’t help but hold his precious husband closer.

They sat there for a moment, comfortable silence between them, before James looked up at him again.

“Sorry we missed the sunrise,” James mumbled in his just-awake state.

“No worries, honey,” Thomas reassured, “there’s a sunrise everyday.”

“But today’s the first day of spring,” James began to argue but Thomas held his hand out and James stopped.

“The sunrise isn’t all that special; anyone can watch the sunrise anyday,” Thomas said, “but do you know what’s super unique, the only one in the world?”

“What?”

“You,” Thomas spoke earnestly, leaning down and pressing a kiss against James’ forehead.

“Thomas,” James huffed at his cheesiness, but he was smiling and Thomas relished every moment of that smile. He would make James smile everyday, all the time if he could. James was his sunshine, his sunrise.

“Stay here with me?” James murmured, snuggling back into Thomas’ side.

“Of course,” Thomas responded. “I love you, Jemmy.”

“I love you too, Thomas,” James mumbled, shy, quiet as they both gazed out the window and enjoyed each other’s silent company.

THE END


	15. Mermaids

The last thing Thomas remembered was drowning.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up on some rocks along a coast, a strange man hovering over him.

It was no man. It was a merman.

Thomas pushed himself upright, rubbing the stinging salt water out of his eyes. The wind blew and Thomas yelped as he realised he was completely naked, grabbing some sand and pouring it over his privates (he would regret it afterwards). The man- merman- only blinked at him, gesturing across the beach where his clothes were lay out in the sand.

“Your clothes are drying,” the merman explained, his voice low and gruff.

“Did you really have to remove my underw- never mind,” Thomas stopped himself from complaining. The merman only attempted to help. He supposed the mer folk didn’t have the same expectations of decency, considering how they were always completely naked.

Thomas couldn’t help admiring the merman’s well-built figure (did mer folk work out underwater or were they blessed with naturally perfect abs?) down to the merman’s grey tail, flicking in the shallow water. The merman didn’t have a- you know- at least not any that Thomas could visibly see. Perhaps that was why the merman saw no concern removing his… underwear as well.

“Thanks,” Thomas finally said, pulling his eyes back up to the merman’s face, where the merman raised an eyebrow at Thomas. He must have noticed the way Thomas’ eyes trailed down his body. Thomas looked away, turning red.

“You’re welcome,” the merman said, then turned and splashed back into the sea.

“Wait!” Thomas yelled, standing up in a hurry, sand falling off his crotch area.

The merman turned around, his head and shoulders bobbing over the waves. “Yeah?” the merman asked, as though uninterested.

“Aren’t you going to tell me where I am? How I got here? Aren’t you going to give me your name? Don’t you want to know mine?”

The merman laughed, low and hearty.

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters,” the merman pointed out, “I didn’t have to, but I saved your life and that was more than I was obligated to. I stayed around just to make sure you’d wake up. I don’t have to make small talk and I don’t care who you are. We’re never going to see each other again.”

Thomas swallowed. Everything the merman said was true.

“Are you sure you didn’t stay to look at me because I’m so beautiful?” Thomas tried to crack a joke.

The merman rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

“Could I at least have your name?” Thomas yelled, stopping him again, paddling into the shallow waves to get closer.

The merman was silent for a moment, watching Thomas fumble in the water. He must have found it amusing because the smallest smile twitched his frown upside down.

“My name is James,” the merman said, his voice just as gruff but his tone softer now, previous hostility gone.

“I’m Thomas,” Thomas yelled back, thigh-high in the water now.

James disappeared under the waves for a moment and Thomas paused, unsure where to waddle to. James burst into sight centimeters away from him and Thomas yelped, fumbling back and falling backwards.

His ankles caught onto the current and he would have been dragged back into the sea had James not grabbed him and lay him back on the sand.

“Stay on land,” James told him coldly, initial frost re-entering his voice. “You don’t know the sea.”

“Can you teach me?” Thomas looked up at James, admiring him in all his magnificence, leaning over his flat figure on the sand.

“Why? So your kind can murder more of my people? So you can figure out a way to breathe underwater? So you can pollute more of my home with your garbage?” James’ gaze darkened.

“No!” Thomas sat up, “I- not all of us are bad people.” Thomas swallowed. James humphed at Thomas’ terrible excuse. “I just want to get to know you better.”

James raised a hand and cupped Thomas’ cheek. He smiled, and Thomas couldn’t help the way his breathing grew shallow, gasping for air at the sight of such beauty.

“We should never have met, Thomas,” James said, something sorrowful in his voice, before he turned and disappeared back into the waves.

Thomas waited. He waited till the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon shone bright before he stood up. He picked up his dried clothes and put them on.

“Bye, James,” Thomas whispered, casting a last look into the sea before he headed up the beach and towards the city to figure out where he was.

THE END


	16. Gamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR CONTRIBUTING TO THE ALREADY EXCESS COLLECTION OF CHAT FICS IN THIS FANDOM.
> 
> YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT I KNOW IT'S SUPER OVERUSED

_[Searching for an open chat server…]_  
_[Server found]_  
_[ **jlovesbrownies** has joined the server]_  
_[ **eequalsmcsquare** has left the server]_  
**tjtheterrific** : bye E!  
**tjtheterrific** : oh hi new guy!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Hi  
**tjtheterrific** : looks like it’s just u n me on the server right now!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Yeah, I guess  
**tjtheterrific** : so where r u from!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : America  
**tjtheterrific** : oh dope! Me too!!  
**tjtheterrific** : isn’t it past midnight though?  
**jlovesbrownies** : I’m sick and homeschooled so class is canceled tomorrow  
**tjtheterrific** : thats so dope!! My best friend is homeschooled too  
**jlovesbrownies** : Cool  
**tjtheterrific** : yeah he gets sick really often too so homeschooling is more flexible for him  
**jlovesbrownies** : So why arent you sleeping?  
**tjtheterrific** : im making sure my best friend is okay b4 I go 2 bed. he hasn’t replied my texts  
**jlovesbrownies** : Thanks for the reminder. My best friend texted me an hour ago and I haven’t replied.  
**tjtheterrific** : ...  
**tjtheterrific** : great as I said that my best friend replied so I guess I gotta go slp now  
**jlovesbrownies** : nights  
**tjtheterrific** : but youll b lonelyyyyyyy  
**jlovesbrownies** : I’ll b fine  
**jlovesbrownies** : be*  
**tjtheterrific** : youre funny  
**tjtheterrific** : my best friend would like u yall talk the same way  
**jlovesbrownies** : Yeah?  
**tjtheterrific** : but he hates online chatting he says it isn’t safe  
**jlovesbrownies** : Well this is my first time on a server too; I was bored and my best friend keeps bugging me about trying this out  
**tjtheterrific** : your best friend sounds cool  
**tjtheterrific** : can we be best friends too  
**tjtheterrific** : we can be like, 4 best friends!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : I’ll tell him that  
**tjtheterrific** : my best friend would luv u cos he luvs brownies too  
**tjtheterrific** : n his name starts w J too  
**tjtheterrific** : his name is james  
**jlovesbrownies** : What a coincidence. My name is James too  
**tjtheterrific** : !!!!!!!!!!  
**tjtheterrific** : THATS SO DOPE  
**jlovesbrownies** : what does tj stand for?  
**tjtheterrific** : my name is thomas!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : No way. My best friend is named Thomas too  
**jlovesbrownies** : I guess there are a lot of Thomas in America  
**tjtheterrific** : n a lotta JAMESESESESES!!!!!  
**tjtheterrific** : what if we know each other irl???????  
**jlovesbrownies** : I doubt so. America is a large country  
**tjtheterrific** : BUT WHAT IF!!!!!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : You should go to bed. It is almost one  
**tjtheterrific** : URGH u r whiny like my james too  
**tjtheterrific** : WE SHOULD BE BEST ONLINE FRIENDS!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : We literally just met  
**tjtheterrific** : but!!!!! Im ur first online friend!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Okay  
**tjtheterrific** : YAY I’m gonna tell my james he gotta come online and meet you!!!!!!  
**tjtheterrific** : see u tmr?????  
**jlovesbrownies** : Okay. Bye  
**tjtheterrific** : BYEEEEEEEEE  
_[ **tjtheterrific** has left the server]  
[ **jlovesbrownies** has left the server]_

 _[ **tjtheterrific** has joined the server]_  
_[ **jlovesbrownies** has joined the server]_  
**tjtheterrific** : I swear james is lying to me??????  
**tjtheterrific** : I told him 2 log on n find this server and he’s not here????? He said he would be here???? Im texting him but he is ignoring me :(  
**jlovesbrownies** : Don’t tell my best friend, but I’m literally ditching him to talk to you right now  
**tjtheterrific** : AWWW james u r a better friend than my irl james  
**tjtheterrific** : im gonna tell him i found a new best friend  
**jlovesbrownies** : You’re not actually going to stop being his friend, right?  
**tjtheterrific** : ofc not!!! Im just playing :))))) james can take a joke!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Okay good. Because my Thomas just texted me saying he’s ditching me for his new online best friend too  
**tjtheterrific** : LOL great minds think alike!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Okay I just texted him back that he can stay with his new best friend because I have a new best friend too  
**tjtheterrific** : LOLOL u r funny james  
**tjtheterrific** : ....  
**tjtheterrific** : my james literally just texted me the same thing u said  
**tjtheterrific** : it’s like u guys r the same person  
**tjtheterrific** : it is creepy  
**jlovesbrownies** : I’m sure I’m a better James than your friend James  
**tjtheterrific** : HEHEHE U R  
**tjtheterrific** : dont tell him tho  
**jlovesbrownies** : you’re a better Thomas too  
**tjtheterrific** : YAS I AM  
**tjtheterrific** : TJ THE TERRIFIC  
**jlovesbrownies** : lol  
**tjtheterrific** : I MADE U LOL!!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : No you didn’t  
**tjtheterrific** : DONT MAKE ME SCREENSHOT 4 PROOF  
**tjtheterrific** : anyway i gotta go james’ house and cheer him up cos he’s lonely in bed and stuff being sick  
**jlovesbrownies** : I bet if he came online he would have as much fun as me, being sick in bed and talking to you  
**tjtheterrific** : ya ikr!!!! Anyway I gtg but imma b thinkin of u!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : That’s creepy  
**jlovesbrownies** : But I have to go too. My Thomas is also coming over to cheer me up. When he comes over I’m going to tell him there’s a better Thomas I know.  
**tjtheterrific** : HAHAHAHA ok ttyl bye!!!!!!  
**jlovesbrownies** : Bye  
_[ **tjtheterrific** has left the server]  
[ **jlovesbrownies** has left the server]_

 _[ **tjtheterrific** has joined the server]_  
**tjtheterrific** : wtf i just reached my irl james house and the first thing he told me is that he knows a better thomas  
**tjtheterrific** : he’s kidding right im still his best friend right  
**tjtheterrific** : but it’s so creepy he literally said what u said?????  
_[ **tjtheterrific** has left the server]_

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And these are my story contribution to Jeffmads month. I hope they weren't too terrible. Here's to another jeffmads event soon!!!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> please don't feel pressured to comment on this set of stories (unless you really like one and you want to let me know y'know)
> 
> [talk to me on tumblr!](http://nackledamia.tumblr.com)


End file.
